


Movie Nights with Mikey

by Hotelmirror



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Weight Kink, mention of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror
Summary: Pete just wants to relax and have a movie marathon, but Mikey has different plans :)
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Movie Nights with Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to tag this with "excessive mention of mikey way's tits" but it didnt let me do that for some reason. sad. Anyways, warning for like, a LOT of detailed descriptions of Mikey Way's body.

"Dude, I thought this was gonna be a movie night", Pete giggled as Mikey planted himself on the former's lap. "It is dude, stop whining", mikey teased back, shifting in Pete's lap further, making his position more comfortable. "If it's a movie night, then why are you facing me and not the tv set?", Pete said, which was met with a small "shut up" from mikey. 

From just 10 minutes of mikey sitting on his lap, Pete's legs were already going numb; Mikey was heavier now than he was when they started dating, so now Pete finds himself to be the skinny one in the relationship. It's not very bad at all, no, because Pete likes how Mikey looks with the weight.

What's fucking weird to pete now, though, is that mikey totally overpowers him. 

So with Mikey sat in his lap right now, Pete just has to take it; Mikey's too heavy for Pete to lift up like he once could, and y'know? 

Maybe Pete likes that Mikey's the big, strong one now. 

The audio of the movie playing faded into the background as Pete found himself transfixed on Mikey's stomach: once upon a time, Mikey's stomach was nearly concave (once upon a time being when they started seeing each-other), however now it's round and puffy and hangs oh-so-nice above mikey's waistband. 

Pete just kinda out of nowhere, lifts his hands to Mikeys sides and squishes them, making Mikey squeal, almost sounding like a girl. Pete took his hands off and fucking laughed. It wasn't even particularly funny, honestly; just fucking weird. 

"Dude that scared me!!" Mikey muttered as pete laughed at him for that fucking stupid noise he made. Mikey started laughing too, because it was really funny. "Dude", mikey said, calming down, "that felt kinda nice. You should do it again i think.." Mikey said, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. Was it embarrassing to like being touched by your boyfriend? I guess Mikey thought so. 

So Pete did, letting his hands explore other parts of Mikey's stomach, finding himself massaging the lower hips and underside of mikey's stomach. He kinda figured it was innocent fun, honestly, until he saw the redness of mikey's face and the increasing tent in his jeans. 

"Dude.. Are you getting off on this?" Pete teased, only for Mikey to bluntly answer "yeah, so what?" Back. The best thing to do, Pete decided, was to lift up Mikeys tight little t-shirt, revealing his chest. 

"Y'know mikey, you have really great tits." Pete mused as he took mikey's tits into his hands, petting them and thumbing at the nipples. Mikey made a moan at this, girlish and high pitched, making pete giggle. He was kinda getting hard from this too, to be honest; Mikeys body felt so good in his hands, he's just so soft and god he's so hot. 

5 more minutes of just squishing and sucking on mikey's tits and Pete's about to lose it, and he just starts grinding against mikey's crotch, both still in their tight skinny jeans. It kinda hurts to hump in skinny jeans, to be honest, but it'll work. Mikey has an iron grip on Pete's shoulders and is working his hips hard and good, making cute little noises with every little thrust of the hips. 

And then mikey came, in his fucking skinny jeans, making the girliest moan pete's ever heard, and pete almost screamed with the intensity of his orgasm, mikey on top of him, looking at him like he's the prettiest thing in the world.

After they both sat and calmed down for a bit, movie's end credits playing in the background, Mikey spoke up. 

"So. Movie night next week?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Emilia, merry Christmas!! I hope you liked it, I will send you a HQ version of the art I made thru discord once the fic is revealed :)  
> Obligatory copyright statement: I do NOT own mcr or fall out boy or Pete Wentz but god I wish I did.


End file.
